


heaven

by xiumelons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Top Park Chanyeol, but yknow what i mean, junmyeon is a single mom doing his best, no smut so idk why i put that, sehun is so good i love him, tempo era, there's only like 3 members with actual dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumelons/pseuds/xiumelons
Summary: Sehun discovers being the maknae has its perks.





	heaven

Sehun hated being the maknae. None of the other boys in EXO took him seriously. Junmyeon was the worst, he babied Sehun to the point where he’d purposely avoid the leader. Even in rap line, Chanyeol treated Sehun like a little kid. Jongin, the second youngest, always held his 3-month leverage over Sehun’s head. He hated having to act tough all the time just to get his point across. Sometimes he just wanted to curl up in an older member’s arms and not be made fun of for it.  
This led him to his second problem. He didn’t drool over members of girl groups like the rest of his members, save a few like Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. For those two, it was only out of respect. That’s what Sehun figured at least. He didn’t feel anything for girls in general. Instead, he was stuck feeling that way for boys. Not just any boys though. The ones with stupid smiles and big ears, the ones that were way too happy but also understanding and compassionate. Okay, maybe just one boy. One boy named Chanyeol that Sehun sometimes wanted to punch and sometimes wanted to kiss and cuddle.  
It all started going downhill when rehearsals for the upcoming comeback got more frequent and rigorous. Sehun wasn't used to the constant fatigue he felt and found himself wanting to just sleep all the time. He wasn't getting enough to eat, or getting enough sleep. He was overall irritable and pessimistic.  
After a rehearsal for a pretty intense dance, Sehun felt his head pounding. He felt awful but didn't want to admit that to any of the hyungs.  
Junmyeon approached him and quietly sat him down. “Sehunnie, are you feeling okay?” He asked in a concerned, quiet voice.  
Sehun groaned, “Leave me alone, Jun...I'm not in the mood to be coddled.”  
Junmyeon's tone became sterner, “Sehun, I'm being serious. It's not coddling. We're all worried about you. You've been overworking yourself-”  
Sehun abruptly stood up, almost passing out from it. “Leave me alone, Junmyeon,” he snapped, “I'm so sick of being constantly worried about! If I complain about being in pain or not feeling good, you guys baby me. The only way you take me seriously is if I act tough, and I'm so sick of it!” He stormed off, heading to a practice room in the back of the studio to be alone.  
Junmyeon seemed to be on the verge of tears. A few members quickly rushed to his side to comfort him.  
Chanyeol, to everyone else's surprise, followed after Sehun.  
Sehun’s sobbing session was interrupted by a soft knock. He spoke up weakly, “Who is it?”  
“Sehun? It's just Chanyeol hyung.” Chanyeol spoke to the door.  
Sehun sighed and wiped his eyes, “Come in.” He was shocked to find himself enveloped in Chanyeol’s arms within two seconds. Although he was nervous, he slowly relaxed in his embrace. He rested his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, shutting his puffy eyes. Chanyeol's hands started running across Sehun's back, and he hummed softly.  
Chanyeol cleared his throat after a few minutes of complete silence. “Sehun, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. But, Junmyeon does have a point. You're not taking care of yourself,” Chanyeol scolded.  
Sehun swallowed, “I'm sorry, Chanyeol hyung. I just...I don't know. I'll try harder.” He wiped his eyes.  
Chanyeol raised his hand up to Sehun’s cheek and slowly caressed it. Sehun, much to his own dismay, leaned into his touch and shut his eyes. Chanyeol leaned in and kissed Sehun’s forehead.  
At least, that's what he tried to do.  
Sehun, however, looked up at Chanyeol when he was leaning in and their lips collided instead. However, neither of them pulled away immediately.  
When Sehun pulled away, his cheeks were a soft red hue. “Chanyeol hyung, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-”  
Sehun was interrupted by another kiss to his lips from Chanyeol. He made a soft noise of surprise, then eased into the kiss. Chanyeol's hands wandered up to Sehun's hair, his fingers delicately threading through it.

Chanyeol smiled as he pulled away. Sehun coughed, then spoke quietly, “Yeol, I'm...please, please don't mess with me. I've...I've liked you for a really long time now. Please don't kiss me and stuff if you don't mean it.” His eyes started watering.  
Chanyeol shook his head, “Sehunnie...so have I. I wouldn't do that if I didn't mean it.”  
Sehun looked up at Chanyeol and smiled, “Really? Y-you like me too?” His eyes were filled with childlike wonder that made Chanyeol’s heart melt.  
Chanyeol nodded, “Who couldn't, Sehun? You're the cutest-I...I mean...strongest, most handsome-”  
Sehun giggled, “It's okay, hyung. You can call me cute if you want.”  
Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Sehun and pulled him closer. He kissed Sehun again and pulled away with a big grin on his face.  
Sehun was so happy to finally call that smile his.  
He was okay with being the maknae now.


End file.
